High Sea Love
by Dark Moon Rising1
Summary: Heero's a pirate captain. Trowa's a gypsy musician. Heero saves Trowa when he's captured by Duo, a rival pirate captain. 1x3x1 UPDATED! Ch. 17 is now UP!
1. Attack on Port Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This happened to flit across my mind a couple of  
  
years ago, and I just now put it on this site. However, it does deal with pirate's like  
  
Pirate's of the Caribbean, and Heero kind of acts like Jack. Oh well though. I don't own  
  
any of it!  
  
Pairing: So far only 1x3 but it might change...  
  
Author's Note: Like I said above, this flitted across my mind when I was in Math class so I jotted it down and am now posting it. It's an alternate universe and it seems interesting  
  
to me. But, that's me. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank-you:  
  
Dark Moon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The waves rolled and crested, rocking the anchored ship precariously at times. A  
  
young man dressed in faded forest-green trouser-like breeches and an unbuttoned white shirt stood at the rail, watching the horizon. His messy brown locks were tousled even more by the wind then usual. The swells crashed against the wooden side of the ship, knocking it sideways, straining the anchor again.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
The youth turned cobalt-blue eyes on the teenager that was running towards him. The boy stopped and saluted him. "What is it?" the cobalt-eyed teen asked.  
  
"Captain, shouldn't we hoist anchor and set sail? The ship is being rocked  
  
something fierce. You don't want her flipping, now do you?" the boy asked, saluting again.  
  
The captain sighed again, looking out at sea for a moment. More white-crested swells rolled in, battling each other to get to the ship faster. "Once I recieve my  
  
message-hawk we will depart. Tell the crew to get ready though. It shouldn't be long  
  
now."  
  
"Aye captain!" the teenager turned and scurried off towards the starboard side, yelling orders all the while.  
  
"It shouldn't be long now..." the captain repeated to himself as he returned to watching the sky.  
  
_____________  
  
Dusk fell over Port Silver, elicting sighs of relief from the blistering heat. As the  
  
dusk turned into night, lights flickered on in the homes and taverns along the main street and along the water. Most of the people were inside, except for the emerald-eyed youth that wandered the streets and alleyways aimlessly.  
  
His auburn hair hung over his right eye, shadowing it from the outside world. He was dressed in tan breeches, a light, moss green shirt, and a tan vest. Calf-high boots were laced tightly and worn from much use.  
  
Finally, after thirty minutes or more of aimless wandering, the youth arrived at the  
  
beach shore. There was a fire blazing from wood washed ashore and dried in the summer sunlight. Around the fire women in flaring skirts and glinting jewelery danced to music coming from instruments played by the men. The teen's pace quickened slightly and when he arrived in the cluster of men, he quickly opened the case he'd been carrying with him and pieced together the silver instrument inside. When he finished he lifted it to his lips and began to join in the music.  
  
The flute sounded soft and mournfully, along with the other flutes and violins. The  
  
dancers slowed, moving more dramatically and with definite deliberance. Then, as the  
  
string and wind instruments died down to a soft whisper, a pair of panpipers joined in. The tune lifted almost immediately and the violins, flutes, clarinets, and harps joined in  
  
with the now lifting tune. The dancers followed suit, picking up their pace and becoming  
  
cheerful again.  
  
Gold and silver flashed in the firelight as spectators tossed coins onto the sound at  
  
the dancers' feet, or in the instrument cases. The waves crashed against the shore, sending spray onto the musicians and some of the spectators.   
  
They danced and played until well past the time when the moon wasdirectly above  
  
them in the sky. As the spectators moved away silently in the night, the gypsies pitched their tents and laid out their bedding. The emerald-eyed teen stayed up well into the night, gazing into the fire. A chill came in from the ocean, chilling his back and forcing him to move closer to the fire.  
  
"You should be in bed Trowa." He looked up and into the eyes of his older sister,  
  
Catherine. Her red hair blew about crazily in the wind.  
  
"Can't sleep. Go and lie down though. You have a big day tomorrow and tomorrow night," Trowa replied. After a few minutes of silence, he heard Catherine turn and walk back towards her tent.  
  
A whistle sounded overhead and before Trowa knew what was happening, or what had happened, the shore erupted in a blaze of sparks and translucent glass pieces. The village blazed and Trowa jumped to his feet, spinning to stare out into the cove. A ship was silhouetted against the far shore, firing their cannons at the port. Rowboats followed the swells into port and guns, arrows, daggers, all were thrown and loosed. Trowa felt a sting in his head and chest before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the sand below, his vision blurring and then blackening out completely. 


	2. Slavery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad blow to the self-esteem but oh well.   
  
Pairing: Same. 1x3  
  
Author's Note: The fic continues. Wow, two chapters in two days. I'm on a roll! Go me! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy it. Read and Review please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa's eyes flickered open to the feel of hard wood under him. He groaned, sitting up with some difficulty. He was in a cell and judging by the circular windows, he was on a ship. There were other people in cells around him, all sleeping or beginning to wake.  
  
A woman dressed in trousers and a shirt stood as he sat up, walking over to him. "You're awake. Good. The captain will see to it that you have work," the woman stated.  
  
"Where-?" he stopped when the woman turned and walked down the corridor and up a narrow flight of stairs. Groaning he fell back against the wooden plank that served as  
  
a bed. A sea breeze wafted in through the porthole caressing his hot face.  
  
A woman awoke two cells down from him. She began to scream, grabbing the metal bars of the cell and shaking them savagely. Other prisoners woke from the noise  
  
and began to panic as well. Trowa groaned, putting an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the noise and sights of the people from the port. His head still throbbed from the night before - was it the night before? - and the noise wasn't helping.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" one of the prisoners demanded of him. Trowa removed his arm and looked at him.  
  
"No. If they wanted us dead they wouldn't have captured us. They obviously want slaves so we'll be alive, at least for a while longer," Trowa answered. He returned to his previous position. Groaning as the prisoners heightened their racket. Did they have to be so damn loud?  
  
__________________  
  
The captain groaned as he read the message the tawny-feathered hawk on his shoulder had brought him.  
  
'Captain Heero:  
  
Urgent news from the Port Silver. A pirate ship has invaded your territory, they recruited slaves and stole some of the riches of the port. The slaves range from elder to child. I believe I saw a toddler in there as well. They go by the name of the Death Bringer. They should arrive in your area in a day, if you sail north you should intercept them. Take care.  
  
Your confident:  
  
'Noose'  
  
Heero growled, crushing the parchment in his fist. He turned stalking into his cabin, lightly running his fingers over the hawk's feathered head. He grabbed a piece of fresh parchment off his desk and an ink-tipped quill. Pressing the parchment against the wall he began his response to his confident. When he finished he placed the rolled up parchment in the leg-holder of the hawk and let her out through the porthole.  
  
"Captain, what are the orders?"   
  
Heero turned steely eyes on the woman in the doorway. "To knock before you enter is one," he snapped. She nodded curtly, black hair falling over a shoulder. "Set sail for Port Silver. We will be intercepting a ship called the "Death Bringer". Now go."  
  
"Aye cap'ain," she said. She nodded once and backed out of the cabin, going to the deck and shouting orders.  
  
Once she was gone Heero sank onto his bed glaring at his room. He hated ships that invaded his territory. He hated them more if they enslaved people. Pirate's were  
  
humans, just like the people they stole from. In his opinion, it was fine to kill them, but  
  
slavery was a completely different situation. Slavery meant constant torture, not the sweet bliss of death. Slavery meant that children never experienced anything.   
  
He growled and picked up the book next to his bed, flinging it at the wall opposite.   
  
It met with a sickening thud and he heard something crack. He heard the pause on deck and threw something else - the candle holder - and the work quickly picked up again. He'd destroy the "Death Bringer" and any of her crew that supported slavery... 


	3. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I WANT to.  
  
Pairing: 1x3  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I'm on a roll people! Three chapters in two days! Go me! Anyway, thank-you Shadow Goddess (that is the right name, right?) you would think that me, being part pirate and all, would know that. Oh well, it will be changed now. Oh well though. Glad you all like my fic. Now... Onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa groaned as he lifted the rag out of the pail and began to scrub the corridor again. There was a woman next to him that had worked with Catherine, and if he remembered correctly, shared a tent with her. He couldn't remember her name but she was nice enough. Her pale blonde hair pied with a limp piece of rope hung over her shoulder, touching the wood floor they were working on.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" The woman from the prison room was back. He now knew that her name was Loryna, or at least that's what she went by. She supervised them for a moment or two more before sighing and turning on her heel, storming to the stairs leading to the deck. "The captain will be down shortly to see to ya two," she muttered.  
  
Trowa winced. He hadn't met the captain personally yet but one of the other prisoners had. He had left raging and come back quieter than a beach mouse. That wasn't exactly good in Trowa's books. He and the woman began to clean faster and harder than before but the captain still came before they'd finished.  
  
Both workers looked up at the muddy brown-black leather boots on the stair above their heads. Faded black trousers turned grey-black from the sea and sun, a partly open faded blue shirt and long chestnut hair tied back in a plait were the first things they saw. The next was the friendly face trying to look stern and the big, laughing violet-blue eyes looking down at them.  
  
"You two the workers that are causing problems?" the captain asked.  
  
"We aren't making any trouble Sir," the woman stated calmly. She stood and dropped the rag into the dirty pail, staring at the captain with a frosted look.  
  
He smirked. "Sure you aren't honey," he said. He looked at them both. "What's yer names?"  
  
"Solei," the woman replied.  
  
"Trowa," Trowa said. He stood as well, eyeing the captain uncertainly.  
  
"That's great and everything," the captain said. "Me name is Captain Duo Maxwell," the captain stated. "Now. Solei is it? It is, oh good. Now, why don't you come with me and we can find yer next job fer you. Trowa is it? It is, good. See, I'm good with names. Anyway, Trowa, finish up down here and then find Loryna fer yer next job. Solei, follow me." Captain Maxwell turned on his heel, and started up the stairs. Solei looked at Trowa and gave a half-shrug before following the captain.   
  
Trowa sighed, returning to work. He'd heard of pirate's that enslaved people, but supposedly, the pirate that sailed around Port Silver and the other islands and mainland, wasn't big on slavery. In fact, he'd heard that, that captain would rather leave SURVIVORS than enslave people. Or maybe it was, kill them. Either way it made no difference. This obviously wasn't the same captain.  
  
_____________  
  
Heero shook his head as he sat down to his breakfast. He was seated in his study, one hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, the other reached forward and took a piece of bacon. He turned the greasy meat between his fingers and snorted in disgust. Who could eat? Who needed to eat?   
  
Human kind he was told.did.  
  
He took a loaf of crusting bread and broke a piece off, chewing it thoughtfully. His ship would probably meet there's before long. A day at the most. He would kill the captain. He had to.   
  
"Captain?" Heero growled, swiveling around and looking at the doorway. The woman from the previous night was standing there. Her frame silhouetted against the far wall by candles.  
  
"What is it now Anna?" he asked in exasperation. Maybe the old legends were right: Bringing a woman aboard was bad luck. He glared at her and she took half-a-step back in uncertainty.  
  
"Sir. We're aproaching the Death Bringer. I thought you'd..." she trailed off as he bushed past her, heading up deck, donning his coat as he did so.  
  
The wind off the ocean was cold, even for autumn this year and his breath came in soft puffs of silver smoke. "Get ready to fire!" Heero ordered as he made out the other ship approaching. The crew bustled around and Heero shouted orders.  
  
There was a lolud bang and smoke filled the air along with the distinct smell that followed cannon fire. "Lower the oars! Prepare to board!" Heero yelled as the Death Bringer fired back at them. "God be with us all..." he murmured under his breath. 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, get it through your heads!  
  
Pairing: 1x3  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank the reviewers and I will TRY to make my chapters  
  
longer, since I hear that people don't like them being short. I'm glad that you all like my  
  
story, it means a lot to me, and I think this is my best one so far. Now...onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa groaned as he opened his eyes. The other prisoners were at the doors, screaming at the guard to let them out. There was a distinct tang to the air that he recognized as the odor of gunpowder. The night's dark was interrupted by flashes of golden orange and a grey haze from the smoke.   
  
The guard looked at them, seemed ready to unlock their doors when there came stomping from the stairs. Loryna marched in there and looked around at the scene. "Jesse you're needed on deck," she exclaimed. She eyed the prisoners and smirked. "Leave the slaves. If any of 'em die or are injured it's of no consequence. After all, we can always capture new ones..." she laughed.  
  
Two of the children were standing in their cell, crying loudly in panic. Loryna growled and as the guard entered the narrow passage that housed the stair she rounded on the children. A woman was in the cell next to them, holding the children close through the bars. Loryna smirked as she pulled out her pistol and then aimed at one of the four children in the cell.  
  
Four consecutive shots followed. They were quick and none of the children were likely to have felt anything but a sharp sting. The woman screamed, rattling the bars. "Kathryn! Joseph!" the woman yelled at the two children lying at her feet. "You monster!" she screamed at Loryna.  
  
The guard looked at Loryna, paleing completely. "Lor, why did you do that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"They were crying to much. Anyway, they'll just hold us back Jesse. Children are pointless and if we actually wanted servers, we could go to the nearest town and take them. Now, harden up you slaves," she spat.  
  
The woman continued to cry hysterically, knealing on the blood slicked floor, running her fingers through the girl's red hair. Loryna gave a disgusted grunt and let off another bullet. The sobs ended immediately after. "Let's go Jesse."  
  
Together the two pirate's ran up the stairs. The guard looking at them with a sympathetic gaze. Then both pirate's were gone up the stairs and Trowa growled. Yes,  
  
leave them all here to die. He punched the wooden wall that had the porthole, growling again. He kept punching the wall, wanting to stop, but not being able to. He wanted to let all the frustration out, but that was impossible. He had trained himself early on not to show emotion, but here he was, displaying nothing but anger and hatred.  
  
The wood splintered, digging into his knuckles. Blood poured in rivers over his clenched fists and the wood. "Stop!" Some of the blood seeped into the wood, while the rest slid to the ground. His knuckles creaked again. "Stop! Stop! Stop it Trowa! Stop it Trowa!"   
  
He didn't even recognize his own voice as it told him to stop. When he finally stopped, he was gasping in pain and exurtion. The other prisoners looked at him with wide eyes. Especially the children, though the could never close their eyes again. He laughed bitterly and threw himself down on the cot, what was the point of doinga anything, they were all doomed to die.  
  
_____________  
  
Heero watched as his crew boarded the Death Bringer. He stood in the center of his deck, watching as the Death Bringer's crew fought with his. He smiled slightly to himself, fingering the pistol with his left hand and the sword with his right hand. Everything was going according to plan. However there was no sign of Duo...and no sign of the slaves.  
  
Anna was fighting a female pirate similar to her build. In fact, if he hadn't known that Anna was a single child, he would have sworn that was her sister. He shook his head as he paced back and forth. There was a scream as a pirate was forced overboard and he saw the blood pool in the water, and then the triangular dorsel fin of a shark approached. Soon the screams from the water ended.  
  
Growling he stormed across the gangpl sword raised in protection. There was a door leading downwards to the cabins below and the hold. Air hissed betwen his teeth as he walked towards the door. "Captain!"   
  
He spun and raised his sword, using a parry six, he smirked when he heard the snap of a shoulder breaking. The pirate before him dropped the sword, howling in pain before Anna drove her sword threw his body. He choked on his own vomit and blood and 


	5. Fight continued

He spun and raised his sword, using a parry six, he smirked when he heard the  
  
snap of a shoulder breaking. The pirate before him dropped the sword, howling in pain before Anna drove her sword threw his body. He choked on his own vomit and blood before Anna pulled her sword free and they exchanged breif eye-contact. They nodded and Heero spun on his heel, walking hurriedly down the stairs and into the darkness below.  
  
A maze of corridors, passages, and stairwells faced him and he groaned inwardly. The best way to find the captain would be to follow sounds. But, there were no sounds to be heard except for the clash of metal, boom of a cannon, and the sharp bang of a pistol. Smoke-grey haze littered the area he was in and he strained to see in the dimness.   
  
Then there was a body flinging itself at him. Wild chestnut hair hung around him, twisting in the movements it's owner made. Heero leaped back, clashing swords with the other captain. "Duo?" he asked.  
  
"You the captain that's attacking my ship?"   
  
"Are you the captain that's invading my territory?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then prepare to die."  
  
"I've always been prepared to die."  
  
Neither captain noticed a pirate from Duo's ship carrying a ring of keys slipped  
  
past them and down a stairwell leading to the prison area.  
  
__________________  
  
Author's Note: I got a lot of review's about this, and I'm sorry again. The site didn't upload my whole chapter. I mean, it didn't transfer it all into a chapter. So, I've added it in. Forgive me please and let me know what you think!  
  
Darci 


	6. Freed

Disclaimer: I own it all! (No you don't.) Yes I do! I own the plot! I own the  
  
characters...well...most of them. I don't own the Gundam characters, but everything else is mine...  
  
Pairing: 1x3, duh!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I hop this chapter is uploaded onto the site. All of it. I'm glad ya'll like it. Let me know what you think. Just remember the update formula. Chapter + Reviews = more chapters and happy author!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa looked up in surprise and disinterest when he heard someone coming down the stairs. The other prisoners seemed to freeze even more until they were sitting or standing rigidly in their cells. The guard crept into the prison and glanced around. "What are-?" a prisoner began.  
  
"Sh... If you want to be let out of yer cells, be quiet..." the guard hissed. He fumbled with the keys and finally opened the first cell. He went down the row and then back down on the other side. "Wait a few minutes, I need to move the captains," he added as he ran up the stairs.   
  
Trowa sat up, watching in surprise as the prisoners opened their doors wide and crept into the lane between the cells. "Aren't you coming?" the man in the next cell demanded.  
  
"I don't want to get killed, but go ahead," Trowa told him. The man looked back at him in silent regard before joining the others in line. Trowa shook h head, reclining on his cot, staring up at the wooden ceiling.  
  
_________________  
  
Heero growled as Duo lunged at him before retreating quickly. Duo stopped suddenly, staring behind Heero at the hall. "What?" Heero growled.  
  
"Jesse, what the Hell are ya doin down there?" Duo hollered. Heero heard the shuffle of uncertain footsteps and shied slightly so that his back was against a wall.  
  
"Sir! I was just checking on the prisoners. There seems to be an uprising though! Some of the crew are helping them..." Then with a force neither captain expected, the guard hurled himself on Duo, flinging him down a sloping corridor. Heero 


	7. Freed continued

"Sir! I was just checking on the prisoners. There seems to be an uprising though! Some of the crew are helping them..." Then with a force neither captain expected, the guard hurled himself on Duo, flinging him down a sloping corridor. Heero hesitated before beginning to follow, keeping his back to the wall. The guard and captain were fighting somewhere in the shadows below Heero and he didn't want to be jumped like Duo had.   
  
"Captain Yuy!" Anna's voice wafted down to him. He stopped looking around at his surroundings. There was a shot and then Duo was rushing him again. Their swords locked and they leaned in toward each other, sneering and snarling. Footsteps came up the stair the guard had come up and both captains looked at it. Women and men were filing out with wood, metal, anything they could use as a weapon. They spied the two captains and flung themselves at them. Screaming curses in at least four different languages.  
  
Without warning shots fired from both captains. The people screamed falling to the ground and blood slithered in shimmery ripples toward them. When the last of the screams from the invaders died out Heero sighed, replacing the pistol in it's holder. Duo turned and looked at him, smiling wickedly. "It's not nice Captain Yuy, to kill the people you're trying to save," he sneered. Heero stared at him and then disengaged, driving his sword forward...  
  
______________  
  
Author's Note: Okay! I give up! It shows that it uploads perfectly and then this happens! Thank-you for notifying me of it. This was the end of freed. I think that from now on, I'll have the chapter split in two. Trowa's part will be first and then Heero's. If the problem continues...die FF.net. [Don't tell them I said that...] Let me know what you think! 


	8. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own NONE of it. Though if anyone wants to contribute to the Darci Foundation, I'd be happy to buy it with that!  
  
Pairing: Let's see....1x3  
  
Author's Note: Okay, like I said, this'll mainly be Trowa I guess. I'm trying to outmaneuver FF.net. I don't think it'll work, but oh well. Enjoy my loyal subjects! Enjoy and submit feedback to the Great, Mighty, and Wondorous Author you all adore!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa groaned as he opened his eyes, glancing around. His hands still throbbed  
  
and now his head was beginning to as well. The smoke lay heavily in the room he was in and there was water now rushing into the cells as well. Groaning again he sat up, looking at the door. The other prisoners were no where to be seen, but judging by the dark liquid that was dripping from the stairs, he had a pretty good idea that they had joined the children.  
  
The water was an inch or two high in his cell, a foot in the cells farther back. Gingerly he stood, feeling the water soak into his boots. It was warm, but not exactly pleasant. Walking over to the cell door, he shoved it open and walked over to the stair. He could hear the pirate's shouting, but they didn't seem to be as close as he would have thought.   
  
Cautiously he climbed the slicked wooden steps, slipping one and sliding down them. After that he walked even slower and after a few minutes reached the hall. There was no one around, not as far as he could see anyway. Well, except for the bodies that littered the ground outside the stair. Wde-eyed, mouths opening, vomit and blood mingling together and flowing in all directions. They weren't a pretty picture.  
  
There was a sword in one of the men's hands and he took it. Eyeing it warily. He knew how to weild one, he would prefer a pistol, but a sword would do. Something creaked and he crouched down instinctively before silently scolding himself. It was probably one of the doors downstairs that had been hit by water.  
  
No matter what caused it though, he wasn't ready to get a knife in his back, or a bullet to the head. His hands were throbbing again and when he looked down he saw that the knuckles were swollen and crusted with rust colored blood that had dried. He inched his way to the stairs leading up deck where the fighting continued, oblivious to the sinking..  
  
As he walked up the stairs he heard an ear-splitting scream somewhere up above and jumped back. A moment later the captain of the Death Bringer tumbled past him and lay in a withering heap on the hall floor, amid the blood and vomit of his slaves. Trowa sighed and looked back up at the doors and froze.   
  
A pistol was level with his forehead, held in the hand of a youth with wild dark hair and eyes the cololur of a steel blade of cold blue. "Move and I'll shoot. Drop the sword. Good, now, tell me, what is yer name?"  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton," Trowa answered.  
  
"And what is yer business upon this ship?"  
  
"I was taken from Port Silver and was forced into slavery for the captain," Trowa answered, gesturing to the man below him. "And I worked with them," he added, gesturing to the dead slaves by the stair. "Shoot me know if you wish, I'll die sooner or later anyway."  
  
The youth smiled, chuckled a little as well. He shook his head and looked at Trowa. "Come then, you have no need to stay here if you are but a prisoner. My name is Heero Yuy. I give you the chooice, come with me and I shall take you to and, or have me kill you here. What will it be?"  
  
Trowa looked at him in shock. This was Captain Heero Yuy? Well, what had he expected? Someone with one eye and a peg-leg? Compared to the rumours, Heero looked normal. Well...like any other pirate would in any case. "I'll come with you. But only if you promise not to kill me or leave me on a deserted island."  
  
"Done. Come along Mr. Barton, we shall have you taken care of immediately."   
  
And with that the captain turned on his heel and walked away. Trowa swallowed and then quickly followed him out into the battle. 


	9. Meeting continued

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the Original Characters...  
  
Pairing: Implied past 1x2, future 1x3  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's Heero's part to the previous chapter. I don't think I'll really have to do this in the future since they'll be on the same ship, but oh well. Let me know what you think of this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six pt. 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stared at Duo in disbelief. Duo smiled at Heero's obvious discomfort. "You see Yuy, we're no different. You kill, I enslave. Either way they die sooner or later, why not sooner?" Duo asked.  
  
The swords locked again and Duo's eyes danced as he watched Heero. Oh yes Yuy, he thought, you're exactly like me. And you know it. You've known it for a few years now, haven't you?  
  
Heero jerked away, backing up until he was against the wall. Duo smirked as he advanced slowly on Heero, his braid swinging back and forth slowly. "Duo...Why didn't you tell me they were the slaves?"  
  
"Would it have made a difference? They would have killed you anyway. You saved yourself, just keep thinking that," Duo answered. He walked forward until he was an arm's width away from Heero. Then with a small smile he reached forward and brushed Heero's bangs out of his face. "You always were unruly," he murmured.  
  
A yelp followed the statement as Heero grabbed a dagger and sliced Duo's hand. "Remember Duo. We're in a battle."  
  
"But what about the past?" Duo demanded.   
  
"It's exactly what you said it was. The past, nothing more. We moved on, now... On guard!" Heero advanced and extended, watching as Duo gasped, falling back. He ran up the stairs to the deck and disappeared amoung the fray of fighting.  
  
Heero followed slowly. Watching all shadows and listening intently for sounds of  
  
his prey. He found Duo a few feet from the door. He was fighting with Anna and Heero glared at him. He grabbed Duo's shoulder, spinning him around and then driving his sword forward. Duo screamed as he staggered backwards, flailing his sword aroung.  
  
Heero pulled his sword from Duo's abdomen and shoved Duo backward. As Duo fell down the stair to the cabins below his sword caught Heero's cheek and side, then he was over and crashing down the stairs. The cobalt-eyed captain followed Duo down, making sure not to step in the spattered blood.  
  
There was a youth on the stairs. All that was able to be seen of him were his emerald eyes. Heero leveled his pistol a the youth's forehead. "Move and I'll shoot. Drop the sword. Good, now, tell me, what is yer name?" Heero asked.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton," the youth answered.  
  
"And what is yer business upon this ship?"  
  
"I was taken from Port Silver and was forced into slavery for the captain," Trowa answered, gesturing to the man below him. "And I worked with them," he added, gesturing to the dead slaves by the stair. "Shoot me now if you wish, I'll die sooner or later anyway."  
  
Heero smiled, chuckled a little as well. He shook his head and looked at Trowa. "Come then, you have no need to stay here if you are but a prisoner. My name is Heero Yuy. I give you the chooice, come with me and I shall take you to land, or have me kill you here. What will it be?"  
  
Trowa looked at him in shock and Heero's smirk widened. He saw that Trowa  
  
looked uncertain and he sighed. Trowa seemed to pick up on his impatience and  
  
hesataintly answered: "I'll come with you. But only if you promise not to kill me or leave me on a deserted island."  
  
"Done. Come along Mr. Barton, we shall have you taken care of immediately." And with that Heero turned on his heel and walked away, if Trowa wanted to come he'd have to follow, or stab him... 


	10. Left with Anna

Dislaimer: Okay, now who's stupid enough to believe that I own this junk? I mean, if I owned it, do you think this would be a fic? No, I didn't think so...  
  
Pairing: What it's always been... 1x3  
  
Author's Note: I'm really glad that you all think this is a good fic. This is the first AU  
  
I've ever written, and I'm glad it's being recieved with open arms and there's no \ flames! But, if there are flames, I'll let you know now that they will be used to ignite the cannons on Heero's ship!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa followed Heero up the stairs and across the deck, dodging swords, daggers, cannons, bullets, and anything else that was being thrown about. Heero seemed to know where he was going and in a few minutes they reached a gangplank that led to the ship sailing next to them. Heero stepped up on the wood and then looked down at Trowa. "Can you cross this easily?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered. Heero nodded and then proceeded to walk it's length and jumped nimbly down on the other ship. Trowa followed quickly and landed next to Heero, taking in the new ship. There was a female pirate on another gangplank a yard or two away and Heero had gone over and was talking with her.  
  
Her hair was as black as night and her skin a dull bronze from the sunlight. She looked at Trowa and her eyes narrowed and her part of the argument picked up considerably. Finally Heero seemed to become bored with it and pulled a dagger swiftly out of his boot, holding it to her throat. He said something to her and she nodded once, carefully avoiding the blade.  
  
Heero turned and walked back to Trowa, the woman following him. Trowa took a step back, pressing himself against the nearest high wall behind him. Heero stopped by the plank they had used to board and motioned for Trowa to approach. Trowa hesitated, eyeing the woman uncertainly. Heero caught it and a smirk flitted across his mouth.   
  
"It's alright Trowa. This is Anna, she's one of my most trusted comrades. She will be watching over you until I return. No, she's not going to baby-sit you, but she is going to tend to those wounds-" Anna made a sound of disagreement and Heero turned, glaring at her.  
  
"Sir, I would serve you better if I fought alongside you, not watched over your prisoner," she stated.  
  
Heero spun on her again. "Anna, if you do not agre to do this, I shall throw you  
  
overboard. Now, you are to watch over Trowa, and if the blood sickens you to much, don't bother yourself tending to him. I shall do that when I get back. You are, however, obliged to make sure he doesn't get his head blown off. That he doesn't blow someone else's head off, and that he doesn't fall - or jump - overboard. Do you understand me?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes captain," she replied stiffly.  
  
"Good. I shall see to you soon Trowa, meanwhile make yourself comfortable," Heero said, turning back to Trowa. He moved forward, clasping Trowa's shoulder with a hand. "Don't let her scare you. If she goes against any one of my orders, tell me and I'll see to her punishment," he whispered in Trowa's ear. Trowa nodded, uncertain by the amount of contact between them.  
  
Heero backed away and then crossed the plank, disappearing in the clash of metal and haze of gunsmoke. Anna stared at the space Heero had been in a moment before for a moment before finally turning an icy look at Trowa. "Well then boy, come with me," she said. She led him down into the cabins and looked around as if uncertain.  
  
"Don't you know your way around?" Trowa asked dryly.  
  
"Don't be smart with me. The captain didn't specify where to keep you, wonder if  
  
he'd mind the cells?" she murmured. Trowa looked down the corridors. One corridor  
  
stopped abruptly half-way and he stared at it in puzzlement. Anna followed his gaze and then smirked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would do," she murmured.  
  
"What would do?" Trowa demanded remembering what Heero had told him.  
  
"You shall wait in the captains rooms. I doubt you can get in much mischief there. Now, come along," she stated, leading him to the closed door in the half-corridor. She took a key ring out and unlocked the door, motioning Trowa to enter before her. Trowa walked in and then heard the door close.  
  
He turned around, expecting to find Anna standing there scowling but was half  
  
surprised when he didn't. The door was closed and he heard the sound of it locking. "So you're going to leave me here are you?" he called.  
  
"All I'm obliged to do is make sure you won't get into any trouble. This is the best way I see in doing that. Don't break anything," she called. Her voice and footsteps faded as she left him standing in his rescuer's greeting room.   
  
"Wonderful. Just wonderful..." he grumbled to himself as he sat down on a settee and gazed out the window at the lightening sky. 


	11. Leaving Trowa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Those meanies who won't sell it to me at Bandai do!  
  
Pairing: 1x3  
  
Author's Note: I'm so glad that you guys like my fic! It makes me feel all warm and  
  
fuzzy inside and want to keep poting new chapters! So keep reviewing and you'll get a new chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter Seven pt. 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero led Trowa up the stairs and across the deck, dodging swords, daggers, cannons, bullets, and anything else that was being thrown about. Even in the fray he seemed to know where he was going and in a few minutes they reached a gangplank that led to his ship. Heero stepped up on the wood and then looked down at Trowa. His eyes passed briefly over Trowa's bloodied hands and the wood fragments mixed in the blood. He nodded to himself and then met those startling emerald eyes of Trowa's. Those startling and unnerving eyes of Trowa's. "Can you cross this easily?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered. Heero nodded and then proceeded to walk it's length and jumped nimbly down on the other ship. He turned and watched as Trowa followed quickly and landed next to him, taking in his new surroundings. Heero watched Trowa's eyes dart over every detail of the ship. Pausing on a few things here and there before finally resting back on Heero. Heero spied Anna fighting on another gangplank and made his way over to her.  
  
"Anna." She threw the other pirate off the gangplank and jumped down, looking at Heero expectantly. "I have someone for you to watch over while I make sure Duo is dead."  
  
She looked at Trowa and her eyes narrowed considerably. "Heero, I do not recomend you leaving him here on your ship. He could be a spy," Anna stated.  
  
"That's why you'll be looking over him. Undrstand?"  
  
"But Sir! Look, you're sticking your neck out for him. He's nothing but a worthless slave. We could just kill him and be done with it!" Anna exclaimed angrily. Heero glared and with a fluid motion pulled a dagger swiftly out of his boot, holding it to her throat.   
  
"A worthless slave? Well, you're a worthless pirate but I'm not throwing you  
  
overboard am I? You will follow my orders and not second-guess me. Is that clear?" he demanded. Ahe nodded once, carefully avoiding the blade and he replaced the dagger.  
  
Heero turned and walked back to Trowa, Anna following him. Trowa took a step  
  
back, pressing himself against the nearest high wall behind him. Heero stopped by the plank they had used to board and motioned for Trowa to approach. Trowa hesitated, eyeing Anna uncertainly. Heero caught it and a smirk flitted across his mouth.   
  
"It's alright Trowa. This is Anna, she's one of my most trusted comrades. She  
  
will be watching over you until I return. No, she's not going to baby-sit you, but she is going to tend to those wounds-" Anna made a sound of disagreement and Heero turned, glaring at her.  
  
"Sir, I would serve you better if I fought alongside you, not watched over your  
  
prisoner," she stated.  
  
Heero spun on her again. "Anna, if you do not agree to do this, I shall throw you overboard. Now, you are to watch over Trowa, and if the blood sickens you to much, don't bother yourself tending to him. I shall do that when I get back. You are, however, obliged to make sure he doesn't get his head blown off. That he doesn't blow someone else's head off, and that he doesn't fall - or jump - overboard. Do you understand me?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes captain," she replied stiffly.  
  
"Good. I shall see to you soon Trowa, meanwhile make yourself comfortable," Heero said, turning back to Trowa. He moved forward, clasping Trowa's shoulder with a hand and leaned forward until his lips were almost against trowa's ear. "Don't let her scare you. If she goes against any one of my orders, tell me and I'll see to her punishment," he whispered in Trowa's ear. Trowa nodded, and seemed uncertain about Heero's actions.   
  
Heero smirked again to himself. He backed away and then crossed the plank, disappearing in the clash of metal and haze of gunsmoke. He was going to enjoy having Trowa around... 


	12. Waking

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I swear that I will someday!  
  
Pairing: 1x3  
  
Author's Note: I feel all warm and fuzzy inside thanks to you loyal subjects! Now, for the new chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa sighed as he walked around the room, looking around. He got up and explored the doors off the main room. One was a study, the other a weapons trove, and the last two were bedrooms. Sighing in annoyance and boredom he closed the door and paced the circular room, stopping once in awhile to look at the door or the window.  
  
Finally he layed down on a chaise lounge against the far wall and looked up at the ceiling. His hands were burning and he wanted to punch something but that woul only make it worse. The ship was rocking more noticably now and the gun fire was lessening. Closing his eyes he imagined the sandy shore of Port Silver, of the great bonfire, of Catherine's smile and the way she and the other dancers performed.   
  
Cathy...  
  
What did she think had happened to him? Did she think him dead? Or simply  
  
enslaved? He didn't know. He wished he did but he didn't. The sounds dimmed and he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
_________  
  
He woke to a blanket of cotton being draped over his shivering body. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the even more ruffled appearance of Heero. "What...What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Heero looked at him and a smile almost seemed to grace his lips...almost. "Your cold," he said. He reached over and took Trowa's hand, examining it. Then he reached down to the ground and picked up a wet cloth and began to wash the blood and dirt off. Trowa winced, pulling back and Heero looked at him sharply. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. I just don't like people touching me," Trowa answered sarcastically. Heero nodded and continued with his exploration. Carefully the captain pulled out the wood fragments not brushed away by the wood. Trowa hissed closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Heero murmured. Trowa turned his head  
  
and looked at him in surprise at the gentleness in his voice. Heero's eyes were as cold as ever though and Trowa cloed his eyes again, suffocating the pain.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours, Trowa's hands were returned to him. They were bandaged around the knuckles and Trowa looked at Heero. "Thank-you," he murmured.  
  
Heero nodded. "They're not broken. Bruised though. They'll be sore. Your lucky you didn't break or jam them," he stated. Trowa nodded and Heero stood, lifting two pails of water and placing them on the table. One of the pails had the bloodied water and the other held what remained of the fresh water. Heero rinsed the cloth and then wiped Trowa's face with is, pressing it against Trowa's bottom lip.  
  
Trowa went to sit up and Heero stepped back. "Come with me. You should have  
  
a proper bed to sleep in," he said. Trowa nodded and Heero led him to one of the bedrooms he'd seen previously. "Rest for awhile. Dinner will be served in a few hours," he added.  
  
"Noon already?" Trowa asked absently.  
  
"Almost. If you need anything I'll be in one of the other rooms," Heero said. Trowa nodded and then looked at Heero.   
  
"Good-night then," Trowa said. Heero nodded and watched as Trowa climbed  
  
into bed, almost collapsing in his exhaustion. Trowa sighed as his eyes closed and he heard the drapes being drawn across the porthole. Then with an almost ghostly touch he felt fingers gently run through his hair and bangs, tracing his cheek and then they were gone and the door squeaked partly closed. That was the last thing he registered before he fell into the world of dreams. 


	13. Taking care of Trowa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Get it through your heads!  
  
Pairing: implied past 1x2, future/present 1x3  
  
Author's Note: Okay. Thank-you all for reviewing my fic. I appreciate it greatly and I hope that you all like this chapter. After this chapter there will probably be no more Heero's Perspective/Trowa's Perspective fics... Okay? Enjoy the fic and please Read and Review. I love reviews almost as I love this couple!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight pt. 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero growled as he went down the stairs and came across a kneeling Duo. The violet-eyed captain looked up at Heero, his eyes filled with pain. "It brings back so many memories...doesn't it?" Duo asked. His voice rasped in anguish and he swallowed, pulling himself into a standing position by means of the stair.  
  
"Yes. It. Does." With each spoken word Heero descended two stairs towards him. Duo stood, releasing the rail and forcing himself to stand on his own. He held his head high as he eyed Heero warily.  
  
"Well. Finish it off already," he exclaimed. Heero looked at him blankly and Duo  
  
growled. "Look Heero, love, just stick it threw me and we'll cal it even, okay?" Duo asked sweetly. Heero glared advancing on Duo quickly, raising the blade as he did until the point was touching Duo's throat.  
  
"There are better punishments then death, love," Heero stated. He said the last word with such a sneer that Duo's smile faultered. Heero slowly traced the tip down Duo's throat, leaving a stream of blood in it's wake. Then with a quick flick of the wrist he sliced a long, deep gash in Duo's chest and shoulder. "Until later," Heero murmured. He stepped back and Duo crumpled to the ground again.   
  
Heero turned and ran up the stairs and across the deck. He jumped onto the  
  
gangplank and surveyed his crew. They were all tiring quickly and dawn was beginning to show herself. Cursing under his breath he waved madly with his sword. "Fall back. Return at once to the Winged Soldier!" he hollered. The crew of the Winged Soldier fell back almost immediately under their captains orders and once the last person was on board, pulled the gangplanks over. Silently they slipped away into the dawn, watching the enemy until it appeared that they would not follow.  
  
___________  
  
Heero was fuming as he stormed up the stairs. Anna...how in the world could she? She had been under strict instruction to keep an eye on Trowa. Not to drink and goof off. He growled as he unlocked the door and entered the room, a few hourrs ago victory had been sweet, now it tasted sour.  
  
A teen lay stretched out on the chaise lounge, shivering in the coolness. Heero smiled slightly. Well, maybe victory was regaining it's sweetness... He shook his head, banishing the thought. He reached over and grabbed a cotton blanket, drapping it over Trowa's shivering body. Heero watched as Trowa's eyes fluttered open, the emerald clouded by sleep confusion before latching onto Heero.. "What...What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Heero looked at him and sensed a smile almost gracing his lips...almost. "Your cold," he said. He reached over and took Trowa's hand, examining it. Then he reached down to the pail on the ground and picked up the wet cloth in it, beggining to wash the blood and dirt off. Trowa winced, pulling back and Heero looked at him sharply. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No. I just don't like people touching me," Trowa answered sarcastically. Heero nodded and continued with his exploration. Carefully the he pulled out the wood fragments not brushed away by the wood. He heard Trowa hiss and looked up to see the gypsy close his eyes and bite his lower lip.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Heero murmured. Trowa turned his head and looked at him in surprise at the gentleness Heero knew had to be in his voice. He instantly hardened eyes so they were as cold as ever and after a moment, Trowa closed his eyes again. His face showing the pain he was in.  
  
Finally Heero began to wrap the soft cotton badages around Trowa's hands. They were soft hands, a musician's hands... Heero shook his head and closed the other boy's hands carefully, laying them down ontop of Trowa's chest. Heero smiled when Trowa looked at him. "Thank-you," Trowa murmured.  
  
Heero nodded. "They're not broken. Bruised though. They'll be sore. Your  
  
lucky you didn't break or jam them," he stated. Trowa nodded and Heero stood, lifting the two pails of water and placing them on the table next to him. One of the pails had the bloodied water and the other held what remained of the fresh water. Heero rinsed the cloth and then wiped Trowa's with is, pressing it against Trowa's bottom lip. The blood stopped at the pressure and Heero tossed the cloth back into the pail. He was beautiful... Stop it Heero, he scolded himself, don't be a fool...  
  
Trowa began to sit up and Heero stepped back instantly. Did he know what he'd been thinking? "Come with me. You should have a proper bed to sleep in," Heero said. Trowa nodded, seeming slightly uncertain and Heero smiled reassuringly, leading him to one of the closed doors that housed a bedroom. "Rest for a while. Dinner will be served in a few hours," he added.  
  
already?" Trowa asked absently. "Almost. If you need anything I'll be in one of the other rooms," Heero said. Trowa nodded and then looked at Heero.   
  
"Good-night then," Trowa said. Heero nodded and watched as Trowa climbed into bed, almost collapsing in his exhaustion. He heard Trowa sighed as the boy's eyes closed. After a moment Heero went over and drewthe drapes across the porthole. Then with an almost ghostly touch he let his fingers gently run through Trowa's hair and bangs, tracing his cheek and then lifted them away. He shouldn't have done that... He turned and walked away, reaching back and halfway closing the door behind him.   
  
Damn, Heero thought as he went to the next room and collapsed on his bed, I'm in way over my head. But Trowa won't stay. Trowa won't stay. He's not a pirate, he just wants to be returned to land. But if they got sidetracked, would he stay...?  
  



	14. Heero's bed

Disclaimer: I wish I did...I wish I did... I wish I did... I don't. I don't own anything!  
  
Pairing: Okay DEFINITE 1x3x1! Do not read if you have objections. [No, it is not a lemon or a lime so get over it!] But DEFINITE SLASH!  
  
Author's Note: Bow before me you loyal reviewers! I am the Queen of the fic and you are my subjects. I am the only one who can decide what my story looks like and when to update! So you.... Okay, back to reality. Please review my fic... It would mean a lot to me and stuff if you did. Please....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. The drapes were still drawn tightly over the porthole and the room was in a kind of eternal twilight. He stood and made his way over to the door, opening it fully and walking into the greeting room. The door next door was open and he made his way cautiously over to it.   
  
It creaked open and Trowa's breath caught at the sight laid before him. Heero was laying sprawled across the massive bed. The blankets were tangled around his waist and legs and his eyes were closed, his face relaxed in sleep. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath he took. After a moment Trowa entered the room cautiously. He walked over to the bed and knealt next to Heero.   
  
What was this strange sort of tug in his abdomen? He always seemed to have it  
  
around Heero. Did he hate him that much...? Unruly chocolate locks fell into the youth's face and Trowa gently brushed them aside, sighing at the silky feel of them.  
  
As he watched, he saw Heero's eyes open widely and Trowa drew back. The  
  
cobalt eyes locked into Trowa's and Trowa felt that unmistakable urge to lean down and kiss Heero. What...Where did that thought come from? Trowa pulled back farther, was ready to turn and leave when a gentle but firm pressure encased his wrist. He looked at Heero in uncertainty and Heero smiled a little.  
  
Gods he's beautiful... Heero thought as he stared at Trowa. Then with a force he  
  
knew Trowa didn't expect and he himself didn't expect, he pulled Trowa down on top of him. "Heero..." Trowa began.  
  
He was cut off quickly when Heero pressed his lips against Trowa. To Hell with Reason... Heero thought to himself. He pulled Trowa closer, cradling the back of Trowa's head with one hand, the other resting firmly on Trowa's wrist. After a moment Trowa responded, slowly and hesitantly at first, running his fingers over Heero's chest and sighing softly.  
  
They broke for air moments late, both panting slightly. Trowa turned and eyed  
  
Heero uneasily. "Heero...Why...? What was that for...?" Trowa panted.  
  
Heero looked at him swallowing slightly and then smiled. "I don't know Trowa... I just felt like it... It just felt...right..." Heero answered. He sighed and rested his head back on the bed, eyeing Trowa through slitted eyelids. "If you don't want me to-"  
  
Trowa leaned down, kissing him as deeply as possible. Heero arched against Trowa, moaning as he flipped Trowa over without breaking their kiss. This felt... This felt... He couldn't even finish a thought that was how much he was enjoying it. When Trowa broke away, Heero smiled and swatted at Trowa's bangs. There were three consecutive knocks on the main door and Heero groaned. "What is it?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Anna. I have to discipline her anyway. I'll see you later. Try to keep out of  
  
trouble," Heero murmured. He kissed Trowa's forehead before getting up and going to the door. Trowa heard their raised voices and sighed as he closed his eyes, inhaling Heero's scent.   
  
What was that...? Trowa wondered. He didn't regret it, but did Heero? He  
  
seemed somewhat attached to Anna and she to him. He groaned. Why did he always get involved in stuff like this? He heard the door close and their footsteps retreat and he sighed as he felt sleep tug at him again.  
  
___________  
  
Author's Note: So...How do you like it? Let me know, okay! Just click on the little purple button down at the left hand corner of the page... 


	15. Talk with Anna

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Their pointless. Anyway, I don't own it and if you believe that I do then you MUST be pathetic...  
  
Pairing: 1x3, implied possible 1xAnna  
  
Author's Note: I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this fic! It means so much to be and I'm honored to be a writer to such wonderful reviewers. Just imagine! Not one Flame at all! I'm so proud of myself. Well, I know you don't want to hear me rambling, so onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero growled as he paced back and forth furiously across the deck. The crew  
  
were all down below asleep except for himself and Anna, who stood behind, watching him with wide eyes. "How could you go behind my back like that and disobey my orders?" Heero demanded as he spun on his heel and stared at Anna.  
  
"I kept him safe. That was all that was asked of me," Anna stated. She turned and looked at the horizon through narrowed eyes.  
  
Heero snarled, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to face him, holding her  
  
head in place with a hand grasping her chin tightly. "I told you to WATCH him Anna, not leave him! And what of his hands? They were bleeding!" Heero roared.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir," Anna stated.  
  
"Permission not granted," Heero said in a cold voice.  
  
"Then I shall speak without your consent. With all the respect that I can give you captain, I feel that you are making a terrible mistake. Just like what you did with that traitor Duo!" Anna exclaimed. She glared at Heero and Heero returned the look, only ten times icier.  
  
"Anna! Listen to me you worthless wench, I know how you felt about Duo, and I  
  
can tell that you feel no different about Trowa. That makes no difference to me. I do not need your oppinion to choose who stays on board and who walks the plank. Do you understand me?" Heero demanded calmly.  
  
"Yes captain," Anna mumbled. She jerked her head back and eyed Heero with  
  
great distaste and anger. "But you are making a mistake. You know that I would gladly give you my life. I would go to bed with you without any question. You know that because I have in the past. Look at Duo though! He's turned traitor! Trying to kill you and all! And now this Trowa... What do you know of him? Nothing, that's what! Just get rid of him as quickly as possible! It makes no dif-"  
  
"I did not grant you permission to speak!" Heero exclaimed. He back-handed her  
  
across the face glaring at her. "Now. Leave me be. I have made my decision. I want you to tell the crew that we set sail for the coast of Lansyn!" Heero ordered as he turned and stormed down the stairs.  
  
He was still fuming when he entered his room and found it dark except for the light from the windows. He walked into his bedroom and found it empty, he turned and checked the next room, it to was empty. Finally he looked at the toher door and saw the faint glow of light under it. He went over and slowly opened the door, glancing inward at the room.   
  
Trowa was standing, admiring the many weapons positioned around the room.   
  
Especially an antique sword with a dragon coiled around the hilt. "So you like weapons?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa turned and smiled at him. "I like swords. They're more elegant," Trowa  
  
answered. Heero smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, pulling him back against him. "How was your talk with Anna?"  
  
"Annoying. Come on though...I'm tired. come to bed?" Heero asked. His breath tickled Trowa's neck adn he shivered in Heero's embrace.   
  
"Alright, let's go. She doesn't seem to like me..."  
  
"She doesn't like anyone," Heero replied as he led Trowa back to his room.  
  
"She likes you," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Don't remind me," Heero muttered. He kissed Trowa deeply once they were in  
  
his bedroom. And somehow they both found themselves on Heero's bed, kissing deeply and exploring each other's mouths and bodies. 


	16. Music Room

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Pairing: 1x3  
  
Author's Note: Okay, let me know what you think of this...I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa sighed as he awoke. The space next to him was empty, the sheets cool to the touch. He shrugged as he sat up and looked around. There was a note on the pillow next to him and he took it, reading it:  
  
'Trowa, I have to return to my duties as captain. Feel free to look around the ship if you care. You have freedom over any and all places, and the crew knows it. I shall meet you for lunch in the galley if it pleases you. We set sail for Lansyn and we may drop you of there, though it is a small port on a small island. Let me know.  
  
Heero  
  
PS: If there is anything you need, search out either myself or Anna. Do not worry about her, her bark is worse than her bite.'  
  
Trowa stared at the note and then smiled slightly. Sure...he'd search out Anna, and get his head chopped off. He shook his head and got up, stretching in front of the window. It was beautiful today. The sea was as calm and still as glass and the sky was just as still without any hint of clouds. He sighed again and quickly went to his room, washed and changed, then to the greeting room.   
  
He opened the door and went into the hall, looking for any of the crew. None  
  
were in sight but he heard them up above him and probably somewhere below him. Walking carefully he explored the many corridors and passages. He had to dodge some of the crew now and then but mostly took his time. He was thankful that he hadn't run into Anna yet.  
  
After awhile he came to the stern of the ship and there was a narrow stairwell leading down. Trowa hesitated briefly before walking down it. He did have free reign over the ship according to Heero... Anyway all he needed was to find somewhere quiet and unconfining where he could think about things.   
  
Of course those things included Heero and himself. The captain perplexed him.   
  
Normally pirates enslaved or murdered people. This one, he was taking him to shore. And he seemed to want Trowa, which cast him into more confusion than ever. He sighed and shook his head as he arrived at a platform, however the stairs continued downward and he followed them.  
  
He passed three landings before ending at a wall. In curiosity he pressed against the wall and it swung outwards. He entered the room and gazed around in the gloom. There were no windows, they would have been underwater, and there were no torches lit down here. He stumbled into the gloom and felt along the wall until he felt a torch. Pulling it down he quickly lit it and then the others around it.   
  
When he stepped back and looked around the room his breath caught. It was a  
  
music room. A piano, bolted to the ground, sat in the far corner. Wooden cases with glass fronts lined the walls, filled with flutes, violins, pipes, clarinets, and many other instruments. A harp was positioned by the door, a silk-cushioned stool next to it. There were chairs and pillows spread on a rug in the middle of the room.  
  
Slowly Trowa approached the cabinent holding the flutes and opened the glass  
  
door, extricating one of the flutes. He went and sat on the rug, away from the cushions and chairs. Closing his eyes he began to play a soft tune on the flute. He soon lost himself in the song, forgetting about where he was and who Heero was. And the problem of Heero as well.   
  
He played for hours on end, for once finding peace in the music he loved and had missed during his stay on the Death Bringer. The melodies varied from slow and thoughtful to fast and energetic. Finally after a while he lowered the flute and opened his eyes, gazing around the room. The torches had lowered and were casting an even more feeble glow on his surroundings than before. Some of them had even burnt out.   
  
He got to his feet and replaced the flute, closing the doors. He walked around the room, extinguishing each flame, before going back to the stair. He pulled the wall shut and then began to climb the steps again. It was then that he realized that he wasn't feeling agitated anymore even though he hadn't thought about what to do about Heero the whole time he was down there. 


	17. Anna and Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea. Got it, no stealing it!  
  
Pairing: 1x3, duh! Hinting of past 1xAnna  
  
Author's Note: Okay people. I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I have valid reasons. First off, I'm in the middle of a stupid term paper, second off, my stupid IDIOTIC computer died and I couldn't update. And last, I just got back from Europe and do you know that you have to PAY to use the Internet there. Like $30 a DAY! So yeah, I'm back and I hope your not to mad at me. Anyway, here's the fic:  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " spoken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He'd been on the ship for a week now. A whole week and he hadn't really seen  
  
Heero much. A leak had occurred somewhere in the hull and they had stopped on a small island for repairs. Heero stayed on the ship, fixing the ship while the rest of the crew and Trowa had stayed on land. They had pitched tents along the shore and each had their own jobs.   
  
Trowa was lucky, he had his own tent, others had to share, the most were three to a tent. During the day they cut wood and made nails so that Heero could repair the leak (he didn't like other people working on his ship) or they searched for plants to serve with food.   
  
Anna mainly stayed away from Trowa during these days, braiding ropes together  
  
to make them stronger or ordering the crew around. He stayed away from her, wandering the shoreline or swimming in the cove they had docked in. He'd already walked twice around the island tonight, it was only about five miles around.   
  
The night was getting cold and he saw that the crew had built a fire and most if  
  
not all of them were sitting around it. Some of the men were smoking pipes and they  
  
were talking quietly with each other. He saw a woman break away from the group and head up the gangplank to the deck where a figure stood surveying everything.   
  
He blew on his hands and walked past the crew, most of them had begun to  
  
tolerate him a little more though some of them still treated him the same as when he had first arrived. He walked over to the gangplank and began to climb up. 'Why am I going up here?' he asked himself silently.  
  
'Because your bored. And you want to see Heero,' a voice told him.   
  
He sighed ignoring it as it chided him repeatedly about how he was to attached to the pirate captain and he was just going to get himself hurt. He didn't need to hear it from some voice in his head, he'd already thought about it a hundred times.   
  
He reached the deck and walked slowly towards the main cabin but paused as a  
  
low growl came from in front of him. The moon was just bright enough for him to see  
  
Hope, one of Heero's dogs laying in front of him. Heero had three dogs: Hope, the  
  
Golden retriever; Faith, the white Husky; and Lance, the German shepherd. Trowa knew that Lance was by the fire but where Faith was he could only guess by Heero.  
  
He froze as he saw Hope's teeth show and a white, silky object moving slowly  
  
towards him from the open cabin door. It was then that he realized that the cabin door was open and light streamed out onto the deck. There was someone sitting just outside the door and Trowa assumed that it was Heero since both Hope and Faith were around him.  
  
He was about to say something when Anna appeared across from him. "Captain," she murmured softly. Hope got to her feet, her hair stood up and her head lowered as Anna approached. Heero looked up and put a gentle hand on Hope's head. Instantly she lowered herself down next to him and Faith went to his other side.  
  
"What is it Anna? Is something wrong?" Heero asked, looking up at her from his  
  
position on the ground.  
  
"No sir. I just thought I'd come check on you and-" she broke off and Trowa  
  
could see that her eyes were roaming the deck for eavesdroppers. Trowa quickly backed away, pressing his back against the wall. Why was he staying? Because he wanted to talk to Heero.  
  
"What Anna?" Heero asked as he stood, looking at her.  
  
"Sir, I think that Trowa is trouble. I don't think he was a slave but part of the  
  
crew. I believe that your making a mistake, taking him with you, us. Why don't we leave him here? It's land like you promised him. Before Duo came along, you would have done that in a flash! And this, this Trowa how do we know that he is what he says he is?" Anna demanded.  
  
"Because I trust him Anna. Because I trust him," Heero murmured. Trowa smiled softly to himself. 'At least someone trusts me,' he thought to himself.  
  
"You've known me for six years and you don't trust me? What does that tell me  
  
Heero? Answer me that, what does it tell me?" Anna cried. She turned her face away from him and Heero got the feeling that she was crying.  
  
"Anna..." he sighed.  
  
"Does my opinion matter so little to you that you would disregard it even when all  
  
evidence points to it? Why is it that he is the only slave that lived Heero? How is it that he found you? Why did Duo let him go if he was a slave? Answer me Heero! Answer me!" Heero looked down at the two dogs. It was true, all the evidence did point out that Trowa was a spy or whatever Anna was insinuating that he was. "You don't have an answer do you Heero? Why is that? Is it because you deny that you were deceived, or because you are so utterly infatuated with him that you are blind to the truth?"  
  
"Stop it Anna."  
  
"Face it Heero. Your losing your touch and pretty soon someone will take your  
  
place as captain. Is that what you want? You told me once that you loved me and that you would always trust my judgment. Why do you turn from your promise now? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Anna, as your commanding officer I order you to stop it and leave me alone. Is  
  
that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. Crystal." Anna turned and left, going down to the fire. Heero swallowed and sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around Faith and burying his face in her silky fur. Hope whined and nuzzled his cheek before laying down next to him. 


	18. Anna and Heero continued

"Does my opinion matter so little to you that you would disregard it even when all  
  
evidence points to it? Why is it that he is the only slave that lived Heero? How is it that he found you? Why did Duo let him go if he was a slave? Answer me Heero! Answer me!" Heero looked down at the two dogs. It was true, all the evidence did point out that Trowa was a spy or whatever Anna was insinuating that he was. "You don't have an answer do you Heero? Why is that? Is it because you deny that you were deceived, or because you are so utterly infatuated with him that you are blind to the truth?"  
  
"Stop it Anna."  
  
"Face it Heero. Your losing your touch and pretty soon someone will take your  
  
place as captain. Is that what you want? You told me once that you loved me and that you would always trust my judgment. Why do you turn from your promise now? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Anna, as your commanding officer I order you to stop it and leave me alone. Is  
  
that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. Crystal." Anna turned and left, going down to the fire. Heero swallowed and sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around Faith and burying his face in her silky fur. Hope whined and nuzzled his cheek before laying down next to him. 


End file.
